World of Espionage equipment list
Gear is a major asset of building the player's Intelligence Agency in the 2015 mobile video-game James Bond: World of Espionage. Gear is used by Agents and the Field Team in every activity (except for Missions). There are several varieties of gear: gadgets, clothes, vehicles, weapons and special gear. Use of gear is automatic and can be obtained using in-game currency, found as loot in Villain confrontations, earned from Handlers, in Conflict and during Alliance Wars. They can also be crafted in the Q-Lab using the appropriate materials looted from Villains. A number of gear pieces can only be acquired through crafting. Items are crafted over a real-world duration of time. Weapons WoE_-_.45_Special.jpg|.45 Special WoE_-_Ankle_Gun.jpg|Ankle Gun WoE_-_Assault_Rifle.jpg|Assault Rifle WoE_-_Berzerker's_Blade.jpg|Berzerker's Blade WoE_-_Bola.jpg|Bola WoE_-_Butterfly_Knife.jpg|Butterfly Knife WoE_-_C4.jpg|C4 WoE_-_Carbon_Sidearm.jpg|Carbon Sidearm WoE_-_Chain_and_Blade.jpg|Chain and Blade WoE_-_Collapsible_Rifle.jpg|Collapsible Rifle WoE_-_Collapsible_Sword.jpg|Collapsible Sword WoE_-_Combat_Sword.jpg|Combat Sword WoE_-_Deadly_Icicles.jpg|Deadly Icicles WoE_-_Demolition_Kit.jpg|Demolition Kit WoE_-_Diamond_Bullets.jpg|Diamond Bullets WoE_-_Double-Action.jpg|Double-Action WoE_-_Double-Barrel.jpg|Double-Barrel WoE_-_Electroshocker.jpg|Electroshocker WoE_-_Energized_Knuckles.jpg|Energized Knuckles WoE_-_Expanding_Baton.jpg|Expanding Baton WoE_-_Extended_Barrel.jpg|Extended Barrel WoE_-_Floor_Traps.jpg|Floor Traps WoE_-_Foreign_Service_Regular.jpg|Foreign Service Regular WoE_-_Gold-Plated_Pistol.jpg|Gold-Plated Pistol WoE_-_Hand_Cannon.jpg|Hand Cannon WoE_-_Hatchet.jpg|Hatchet (Off: 23 Def: 12 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Heavy_Machine_Gun.jpg|Heavy Machine Gun (Off: 25 Def: 0 Cost: Crafted) WoE_-_Hidden_Blade.jpg|Hidden Blade (Off: 11 Def: 5 Cost: Crafted) WoE_-_Hollowpoints.jpg|Hollowpoints WoE_-_Ice_Sniper.jpg|Ice Sniper Rifle WoE_-_Incendiary_Chemicals.jpg|Incendiary Chemicals (Off: 0 Def: 33 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Incendiary_Grenade.jpg|Incendiary Grenade (Off: 30 Def: 9 Cost: Crafted) WoE_-_Knockout_Powder.jpg|Knockout Powder WoE_-_Laser-Sighted_Pistol.jpg|Laser-Sighted Pistol WoE_-_Machete.jpg|Machete (Off: 23 Def: 12 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Micronized_CS_Gas.jpg|Micronized CS Gas (Off: 14 Def: 25 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Net_Launcher.jpg|Net Launcher WoE_-_Nunchakus.jpg|Nunchakus WoE_-_Pen-Knife.jpg|Pen-Knife WoE_-_Plastic_Gun.jpg|Plastic Gun WoE_-_Poisoned_Ring.jpg|Poisoned Ring (Off: 35 Def: 1 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Razor_Wire.jpg|Razor Wire WoE_-_Remote_Detonator.jpg|Remote Detonator WoE_-_Remote_Turrets.jpg|Remote Turrets WoE_-_Royal_Enforcer.jpg|Royal Enforcer WoE_-_RPG.png|RPG (Off: 14 Def: 2 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Scoped_Pistol.jpg|Scoped Pistol WoE_-_Shoulder-Mounted_Rocket.jpg|Shoulder-Mounted Rocket WoE_-_Silenced_Pistol.jpg|Silenced Pistol WoE_-_Sleeve_Gun.jpg|Sleeve Gun WoE_-_Smoke_Bomb.jpg|Smoke Bomb (Off: 0 Def: 35 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Snowflake_Ninja_Stars.jpg|Snowflake Ninja Stars WoE_-_Spymaster's_Blade.jpg|Spymaster's Blade WoE_-_Steel_Club.jpg|Steel Club WoE_-_Street_Sweeper.jpg|Street Sweeper WoE_-_Stun_Grenade.jpg|Stun Grenade WoE_-_Sword_Cane.jpg|Sword Cane (Off: 31 Def: 5 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Taser.jpg|Taser (Off: 3 Def: 21 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Throwing_Knives.jpg|Throwing Knives WoE_-_Weaponized_Hat.jpg|Weaponized Hat WoE_-_Weaponized_Umbrella.jpg|Weaponized Umbrella WoE_-_00_Issue.jpg|"00" Issue (Off: 16 Def: 0 Cost: £343,000) WoE_-_Administrative_Sidearm.jpg|Administrative Sidearm (Off: 9 Def: 6 Cost: Loyalty) WoE_-_Agency_Howitzer.jpg|Agency Howitzer (Off: 36 Def: 12 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Agency_Issue.jpg|Agency Issue (Off: 9 Def: 1 Cost: £137,200) WoE_-_Brass_Knuckles.jpg|Brass Knuckles (Off: 5 Def: 3 Cost: £9947) WoE_-_Chemical_Weapons.jpg|Chemical Weapons (Off: 10 Def: 1 Cost: £39,200) WoE_-_Club.jpg|Club (Off: 2 Def: 1 Cost: £9310) WoE_-_Elite_Issue.jpg|Elite Issue (Off: 10 Def: 3 Cost: £68,600) WoE_-_Exploding_Snowball.jpg|Exploding Snowball (Off: 1 Def: 1 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Fast-Loading_HMG.jpg|Fast-Loading HMG (Off: 17 Def: 0 Cost: £53,900) WoE_-_Finger_Knife.jpg|Finger Knife (Off: 2 Def: 0 Cost: £1813) WoE_-_Full-Auto.jpg|Full-Auto (Off: 37 Def: 11 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Garotte.jpg|Garrote (Off: 12 Def: 3 Cost: Loyalty) WoE_-_Gentleman's_Pistol.jpg|Gentleman's Pistol WoE_-_Grenades.jpg|Grenades (Off: 9 Def: 3 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Her_Majesty's_Greetings.jpg|Her Majesty's Greetings (Off: 39 Def: 0 Cost: Loyalty) WoE_-_Iron_Knuckles.jpg|Iron Knuckles (Off: 6 Def: 2 Cost: £18,620) WoE_-_Machine_Gun.jpg|Machine Gun (Off: 6 Def: 6 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Machine_Pistol.jpg|Machine Pistol (Off: 27 Def: 14 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Modified_Sub-Machine_Gun.jpg|Modified Sub-Machine Gun (Off: 22 Def: 7 Cost: Loyalty) WoE_-_Napalm_Pen.jpg|Napalm Pen (Off: 30 Def: 9 Cost: Loyalty) WoE_-_Paralyzer.jpg|Paralyzer (Off: 41/72 Def: 0 Cost: Loot/Crafted) WoE_-_Paralyzing_Gas.jpg|Paralyzing Gas (Off: 11 Def: 22 Cost: Loyalty) WoE_-_Paralyzing_Mist.jpg|Paralyzing Mist WoE - Precision Rifle.jpg|Precision Rifle (Off: 25 Def: 0 Cost: Loyalty) WoE_-_Quad_Launcher.jpg|Quad Launcher WoE_-_Recoilless_Semi-Auto.jpg|Recoilless Semi-Auto WoE_-_Remote_Submersible.jpg|Remote Submersible WoE_-_Revolver.jpg|Revolver WoE_-_Sawed-Off.jpg|Sawed-Off (Off: 6 Def: 2 Cost: £10,780) WoE_-_Semi-Auto.jpg|Semi-Auto WoE_-_Shoe_Blade.jpg|Shoe Blade (Off: 20 Def: 16 Cost: Crafted) WoE_-_Soulder-Mounted_Rocket.jpg|Soulder-Mounted Rocket WoE_-_SPECTRE_Eliminator.jpg|SPECTRE Eliminator WoE_-_SPECTRE_Ring.jpg|SPECTRE Ring (Off: 24 Def: 15 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Spy's_Ally.jpg|Spy's Ally WoE_-_Standard_Issue.jpg|Standard Issue (Off: 2 Def: 1 Cost: £9555) WoE_-_Steel_Knuckles.jpg|Steel Knuckles (Off: 12 Def: 4 Cost: £181,300) WoE_-_Tactical_Hammer.jpg|Tactical Hammer (Off: 8 Def: 6 Cost: £24,990) WoE_-_Attack_Drones.jpg|Attack Drones (Off: 27 Def: 14 Cost: Loot) Gadgets WoE_-_Anti-CPU_Magnet.jpg|Anti-CPU Magnet (Off: 5 Def: 16 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Bladed_Edge_Racing_Skis.jpg|Bladed Edge Racing Skis WoE_-_Bug.jpg|Bug WoE_-_Cerebral_Implant.jpg|Cerebral Implant WoE_-_Data_Glasses.jpg|Data Glasses (Off: 4 Def: 5 Cost: Loyalty) WoE_-_Distractor.jpg|Distractor (Off: 3 Def: 22 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Earsplitter.jpg|Earsplitter WoE_-_Encrypted_Phone.jpg|Encrypted Phone WoE_-_Earpiece.jpg|Earpiece (Off: 1 Def: 4 Cost: £28,910) WoE_-_Experimental_Jetpack.jpg|Experimental Jetpack WoE_-_Fake_Passport.jpg|Fake Passport WoE_-_GPS_Implant.jpg|GPS Implant WoE_-_Guiding_Star.jpg|Guiding Star WoE_-_Hologram_Projector.jpg|Hologram Projector (Off: 11 Def: 37 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Immobilizing_Foam.jpg|Immobilizing Foam WoE_-_Instant_Translator.jpg|Instant_Translator WoE_-_Jamming_Device.jpg|Jamming Device (Off: 4 Def: 1 Cost: £19,453) WoE_-_Laser_Watch.jpg|Laser Watch WoE_-_Lie_Detector.jpg|Lie Detector WoE_-_Lockpicks.jpg|Lockpicks (Off: 1 Def: 1 Cost: £2450) WoE_-_Low-Frequency_Pulse.jpg|Low-Frequency Pulse (Off: 9 Def: 24 Cost: Crafted) WoE_-_Medical_Kit.jpg|Medical Kit (Off: 2 Def: 10 Cost: Influence Reward) WoE_-_Microphone_Pen.jpg|Microphone Pen (Off: 8 Def: 2 Cost: £26,460) WoE_-_Military_Gauntlet.jpg|Military Gauntlet (Off: 22 Def: 26 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Napalm_Pen.jpg|Napalm Pen WoE_-_Nano-Machines.jpg|Nano-Machines (Off: 17 Def: 9 Cost: Loyalty) WoE_-_Nerve_Agent.jpg|Nerve Agent WoE_-_Net_Launcher.jpg|Net Launcher WoE_-_Night_Vision.jpg|Night Vision WoE_-_Noise_Machine.jpg|Noise Machine (Off: 11 Def: 3 Cost: £29,400) WoE_-_Omega_Watch.jpg|Omega Watch WoE_-_Oxygenated_Blood.jpg|Oxygenated Blood (Off: 13 Def: 2 Cost: £61,740) WoE_-_Parabolic_Listening_Device.jpg|Parabolic Listening Device WoE_-_Personal_Sonar.jpg|Personal Sonar (Off: 5 Def: 8 Cost: £78,400) WoE_-_Prosthetic_Face.jpg|Prosthetic_Face WoE_-_Psychochemical_Device.jpg|Psychochemical Device WoE_-_Quad_Launcher.jpg|Quad Launcher WoE_-_Radar_Jammer.jpg|Radar Jammer (Off: 1 Def: 2 Cost: Loyalty) WoE_-_Rebreather.jpg|Rebreather WoE_-_Reflectors.jpg|Reflectors WoE_-_Remote_Turrets.jpg|Remote Turrets WoE_-_Remote_Submersible.jpg|Remote Submersible (Off: 7 Def: 21 Cost: Crafted) WoE - Reinforced Briefcase.jpg|Reinforced Briefcase (Off: 31 Def: 5 Cost: Crafted) WoE_-_Robot_Agent.jpg|Robot Agent WoE_-_Rocket-Propelled_Skis.jpg|Rocket-Propelled Skis WoE_-_Sat_Surveillance.jpg|Satellite Surveillance (Off: 3 Def: 7 Cost: £78,400) WoE_-_Shoe_Blade.jpg|Shoe Blade WoE_-_Skis.jpg|Skis WoE_-_Snow-Climbing_Gear.jpg|Snow-Climbing Gear WoE_-_Sonic_Emitter.jpg|Sonic Emitter (Off: 2 Def: 1 Cost: Loyalty) WoE_-_SPECTRE_Hologram.jpg|SPECTRE Hologram WoE_-_Sticky_Camera.jpg|Sticky Camera WoE_-_Surveillance_Drone.jpg|Surveillance Drone WoE_-_Thermite_Lockbreaker.jpg|Thermite Lockbreaker (Off: 3 Def: 0 Cost: Loyalty) WoE_-_Torturer's_Rack.jpg|Torturer's Rack WoE_-_Tracking_Device.jpg|Tracking Device WoE_-_Truth_Serum.jpg|Truth Serum WoE_-_Bionic_Contacts.jpg|Bionic_Contacts (Off: 11 Def: 30 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Camera_Spectacles.jpg|Camera_Spectacles (Off: 2 Def: 11 Cost: £36,750) WoE_-_Combat_Gauntlets.jpg|Combat_Gauntlets (Off: 12 Def: 3 Cost: £37,240) WoE_-_Computer_Virus.jpg|Computer Virus (Off: 12 Def: 4 Cost: £73,500) Vehicles WoE_-_Armed_Snowmobile.jpg|Armed Snowmobile WoE_-_Armored_Car.jpg|Armored Car WoE_-_ATV.jpg|ATV (Off: 8 Def: 7 Cost: Influence Reward) WoE_-_Compact.jpg|Compact WoE_-_Formula_Racer.jpg|Formula Racer WoE_-_Luxury_Sedan.jpg|Luxury Sedan WoE_-_Private_Jet.jpg|Private_Jet WoE_-_Snow_Mobile.jpg|Snow Mobile (Off: 30 Def: 36 Cost: Crafted) WoE_-_Street_Rocket.jpg|Street Rocket WoE_-_SUV.jpg|SUV WoE_-_The_Classic.jpg|The Classic WoE_-_Dirt_Bike.jpg|Dirt Bike (Off: 4 Def: 1 Cost: £2940) WoE_-_Freight_Truck.jpg|Freight Truck (Off: 2 Def: 30 Cost: £161,700) WoE_-_Hang_Glider.jpg|Hang Glider (Off: 17 Def: 3 Cost: £26,460) WoE_-_Helicopter.jpg|Helicopter WoE_-_Hydroplane.jpg|Hydroplane (Off: 21 Def: 38 Cost: Loyalty) WoE_-_Limousine.jpg|Limousine (Off: 5 Def: 22 Cost: £80,360) WoE_-_MI6_Chopper.jpg|MI6 Chopper WoE_-_Motorcade.jpg|Motorcade (Off: 9 Def: 9 Cost: Loyalty) WoE_-_Orbital_Rocket.jpg|Orbital Rocket (Off: 12 Def: 83 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Personal_Submarine.jpg|Personal Submarine WoE_-_Race_Car.jpg|Race Car (Off: 22 Def: 7 Cost: £88,200) WoE_-_Road_Racer.jpg|Road Racer WoE_-_Sedan.jpg|Sedan (Off: 8 Def: 2 Cost: £28,322) WoE_-_Spectre_Motorcade.jpg|SPECTRE Motorcade WoE_-_Speedboat.jpg|Speedboat (Off: 2 Def: 0 Cost: £3626) WoE_-_Sports_Car.jpg|Sports Car (Off: 10 Def: 5 Cost: £21,070) WoE_-_Stealth_Craft.jpg|Stealth Craft (Off: 28 Def: 55 Cost: Loot) WoE_-_Taxi.jpg|Taxi (Off: 3 Def: 7 Cost: £17,640) WoE_-_Thoroughbred.jpg|Thoroughbred (Off: 5 Def: 1 Cost: Loyalty) WoE_-_Turbo-Prop.jpg|Turbo-Prop (Off: 13 Def: 14 Cost: £68,600) Clothing WoE_-_Advanced_Body_Armor.jpg|Advanced Body Armor WoE_-_Basic_Tie.jpg|Basic Tie WoE_-_Bulletproof_Dinner_Jacket.jpg|Bulletproof Dinner Jacket WoE_-_Bulletproof_Vest.jpg|Bulletproof Vest WoE_-_Bulletproof_Winter_Cloak.jpg|Bulletproof Winter Cloak WoE_-_Cat_Suit.jpg|Cat Suit WoE_-_Cocktail_Dress.jpg|Dress WoE_-_Designer_Heels.jpg|Heels WoE_-_Designer_Sunglasses.jpg|Sunglasses WoE_-_Disguise_Country_Club.jpg|Country Club Disguise WoE_-_Disguise_Dictator.jpg|Dictator Disguise WoE_-_Disguise_Femme_Fatale.jpg|Femme Fatale Disguise WoE_-_Disguise_Hitman.jpg|Hitman Disguise WoE_-_Disguise_Military.jpg|Military Disguise WoE_-_Disguise_Poker_Player.jpg|Poker Player Disguise WoE_-_Disguise_Secretary.jpg|Secretary Disguise WoE_-_Disguise_Singer.jpg|Singer Disguise WoE_-_Disguise_Streetwalker.jpg|Streetwalker Disguise WoE_-_Disguise_Tuxedo.jpg|Tuxedo Disguise WoE_-_Disguise_Waiter.jpg|Waiter Disguise WoE_-_Driving_Gloves.jpg|Driving_Gloves WoE_-_Electric_Cashmere_Scarf.jpg|Electric_Cashmere_Scarf WoE_-_Fancy_Tie.jpg|Fancy_Tie WoE_-_Festive_Smoking_Jacket.jpg|Festive Smoking Jacket WoE_-_Fireproof_Overcoat.jpg|Fireproof Overcoat WoE_-_Flak_Jacket.jpg|Flak Jacket WoE_-_Mandarin's_Ring.jpg|Mandarin's Ring WoE_-_Masquerade_Mask.jpg|Masquerade Mask WoE_-_Military_Boots.jpg|Military Boots WoE_-_Reinforced_Vest.jpg|Reinforced Vest WoE_-_Revealing_Blouse.jpg|Revealing Blouse WoE_-_Shroud.jpg|Shroud WoE_-_Silk_Tie.jpg|Silk Tie WoE_-_Smoking_Jacket.jpg|Smoking Jacket WoE_-_Snow_Gear.jpg|Snow Gear WoE_-_Stiletto_Heels.jpg|Stiletto Heels WoE_-_Three-Piece_Suit.jpg|Three-Piece Suit WoE_-_Weaponized_Winter_Mittens.jpg|Weaponized Winter Mittens WoE_-_Wetsuit.jpg|Wetsuit WoE_-_Wig.jpg|Wig See also *World of Espionage facilities list Category:Lists Category:World of Espionage equipment